


Lazy, Crazy, Hazy Days of Summer

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer heat, evening rain - and Michael's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy, Crazy, Hazy Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I adore back stories involving QAF characters and their histories. This fic is inspired by my wanting to actually follow canon, but have Brian actively involved in Michael's first full sexual experience. I mean, we've seen Brian's story. So just how did Michael lose his virginity? And how did it make Brian feel. The end result is a Brian POV as he acts as witness and instigator. Huge hugs to Alexis for being a wonderfully encouraging beta.

Lazy, Crazy, Hazy Days of Summer

by xof

 

\---------

"Oh shit, Bri. Did you SEE him?"

Brian had to grit his teeth at the insistent tugging on his sleeve by Michael. He grabbed his best friend's hand to halt the enthusiastic destruction of his favorite tee. "Despite obvious distractions, yes I saw him." He'd seen the teen that Michael was practically creaming over, from a distance as they looked out the window to the driveway below. His first impression - good body, dark hair, tall - all caught in the couple seconds following Michael's attempt to pull Brian to the window in the first place.

The guy disappeared from view as he rounded the house, heading towards the front door.

Brandon Jeffries.

Brian's cousin, Jamie Kinney, had told them the night before that Brandon would be joining them this weekend. The news had been rather welcomed, since Brian was sick to death of hearing his ass of a cousin yakking about football-this and girls-that. Both topics were enough to make him cringe in under seven seconds, so spending the last few days held within the confines of his relative's all-BABES-all-the-TIME universe were some of the more painful Brian had experienced. Any diversions or new blood would help.

Thank god for Michael having come with him.

Deb hadn't been easy to convince, but given much wheedling she'd agreed to let Michael come with him to his Uncle Jesse's home a couple hours out of the Pitts. Brian had thought her reluctance had to do with his bad influence, until he'd gleamed a thought as to her real reason. The scene that followed featured a seventeen-year-old cocky teenager having to assure his best friend's mother that Uncle Jesse was NOT a carbon copy of Brian's father, Jack Kinney - all alcohol and hard knocks. In the end, Brian's words - "haven't I always looked out for Mikey" - proved strong enough reason for her to trust him despite years of physical calling cards to his own father's nature.

Days spent in commiseration ... a week passed. Brian and Michael had stayed locked at the hip since they'd arrived at the Kinney cousin's home, suffering though obvious implications of straighthood by Jamie and his folks. Implications of normalcy in the eyes of an older generation - one that didn't think young men thought of anything other than being "men" and having "sex." Brian had to laugh. Sex on the brain, yes - but only if dick was involved.

And then the news - Jamie's parents were heading off for the weekend. And Jamie's best friend was back in town. Perfect camping opportunity, according to Jamie. Jamie Jamie Jamie.... Jamie who had arranged for everything - tent, food, flashlights, you name it. Who had planned the setting, marked the map and called Brandon to join in. And then Jamie, who ten minutes before Brandon arrived got a call from Marcie - his girlfriend. Whose parents had hit the highway for a couple days. Hence the camping trip would be sans its own organizer. A perfect plan deflected by the opportunity of endless snatch on hand. In his own bed too.

Brian's response.... He had thumped Jamie on the back and told him not to forget the rubbers. Then he had had to fork over a few of his own for the cause seeing how his idiot savant of a cousin hadn't thought that far. "Stupid fucker'll be married with children by the time he's graduating high school at this rate."

Michael was in the middle of laughing at that when they'd heard Brandon's truck pulling up.

"Hey, KINNEY!! Brandon's here, move your asses. Marcie'll be here any minute now." The oh-so-non-lyrical tones of his cousin called up through the thin flooring of Uncle Kinney's rather ramble shackled home.

Sighing with great affectation - mostly for Michael's amusement, Brian pushed his friend out of the bedroom. They trotted down the stairs like good little soldiers; Michael trying to squirm out of the way of Brian's teasing yanks at the back of his shorts. Brian laughed as his friend slapped his hand away, the laughter ceasing instantaneously as both he and Michael got their first up close view of Brandon.

Pale sky blue eyes, full lips, tan skin, firm jaw and shaggy black hair that framed his face while dragging over a denim collar - the details absorbed in an instant and culminating into a whole that had Michael stopping in his tracks before Brian could notice to stop his own steps. The resulting tumble over the last couple stairs landed Brian on his ass and Michael sprawled at Brandon's feet. Brian watched as Michael's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed - his friend looking as hungry as he'd ever done for another man. Well, besides Brian when Michael didn't realized he was being watched in return. He appreciated Brandon's looks, but at the moment Brian was more mesmerized by the tableau of watching his best friend being rescued from the floor by a superhero hand up.

"Easy, easy. You okay?" Brandon easily lifted Michael off the floor, giving him a pat on the back when the shorter teen coughed in response.

Brian stood up, stopping as he caught Brandon's gaze over Michael's shoulder. The pats continued but the steady rhythm was an inferior accompaniment to the shuddering breath that caught in Brian's own throat as he looked into those eyes. Heat, recognition of like for like - mixed in with definite interest and intent. One look, and it felt like they'd already fucked for hours.

Michael's strained voice broke through, "Sorry. I .... I'm not. Only meant to, uhmm. No. I mean, yes. I'm fine. Michael. I'm Michael." His stumbled attempt at a suave recovery train-wrecked by the speed of his own enthusiasm.

As his friend talked, Brian continued to look at the two before him. Brandon's hand was traveling down Michael's back, and at the mention of his name - Brandon shifted his gaze from Brian for a moment to smile at Michael. "Brandon. Good to know you." He looked long enough for Michael to grin and duck his head, letting Brandon's eyes find Brian's again. With a quick wink Brian's way, Brandon let his hand travel further down and then popped Michael on the ass before stepping back. "So Mike, this the wild child Jamie's been speaking too little of?"

Made more flustered by the intimacy, Michael shot a quick look Brian's way. As if he'd forgotten his best friend's proximity. Not a situation Brian was familiar with or liked experiencing. "Yeah, this is Brian. Jamie's cousin. But you know that." Michael bit his lip at his misstep, shuffling aside to let Brandon and Brian meet.

Playing on player instinct, Brian walked into Brandon's personal space and took his hand in a firm shake - their hands folded between them. Brian didn't say hello, knowing they'd met at the introduction of their eyes. He felt the squeeze of Brandon's grip, and the tickle of his fingers teasing over the back of Brian's hand. His own t-shirt stuck to his back as the warmth of the room increased in their timeless present. The mirror image of his own attraction shone from the teen's gaze, causing Brian to clench his jaw before releasing Brandon's hand.

"Kinney, will you help me out here? I'm not your one-man lift and carry crew, asshole." Jamie's angry voice shot through the open screendoor.

The abrupt interruption caused Brian to push passed Brandon and fling open the screen. "Listen, shit head. This was your idea. So shut your trap, we're coming." He ignored the cursing that answered his response, turning back into the room. Michael was picking at the woodchips on the stair railing and looking at the floor - literally as far across the room from Brandon and Brian as he could get. Muttering, "Fuck," softly at what he knew that meant, Brian walked to his best friend's side. "Come on, Mikey. Nature's waiting to commune."

Crouching down to grab Michael's bag and his own, he was surprised when his friend jerked his own back and left out the room alone. Brian knew the reason. Of course he did. Michael was one of the easiest people to read on planet Earth. Everything shown through on his face, in his eyes. There was no barred emotion between them, on Michael's side. There was a lot left unsaid - but never unknown.

Michael wanted Brandon. And he thought Brian had won the trick trial before the jury even entered the room.

One look back Brandon's way and Brian knew the truth of that last assumption. If he wanted Brandon, he had him. But the flash image of Michael's struck features as he was lifted off the floor.... It was enough for Brian to want Michael to have his desire. Without having himself getting in the way.

"He as heated in the sack as he is quick to temper?"

Jerking his head around at that, Brian frowned. "He's my friend. Best friend." He ended there as if it was explanation or denial enough not to continue.

Brandon smiled slyly, "All the better."

Watching him walk out of the house, Brian wondered all the better for which of them....

~~

"Brandon, I got 'em!!!!" Michael struggled to pull his long, solid prize from the loose constriction of a freed zipper. Running over through the clearing, Michael held out his hand. "See, the tent poles."

Brian rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious adoration. He expected Michael to start bowing and calling Brandon, "Sir," any moment. That mixed with spending the last couple hours hiking into woods with a half-ass map and relying on Brandon's memory of a camping trip taken a year before as their only other means of directional assistance, had Brian on the brink of screaming.

They'd finally come across the clearing Jamie'd marked, and had begun setting up camp. Michael, still reveling in the renewed attention Brandon had given since leaving the house, was trying to assist with the tent. Which would have been fine, except Michael was making the process take longer. Finally giving in to his own impatience, Brian waved Michael over. "Find us the hammer for the tent pegs, okay?" Shaking his head as Michael left, Brian stopped quickly when he heard Brandon's laughter.

"The looks, the eagerness to please and the ability to act on command. Any other character virtues I should know about little 'Mickey.'"

Brian jerked his eyes towards Brandon. "Shut the fuck up." The reaction was more from instinctual defense than the feeling of offense. "And his name's Michael, not Mickey."

Smiling slyly, Brandon walked up close to Brian. He lowered his voice seductively as he said, "No harm, no foul. Besides.... I'm more interested in the lack of virtues, Kinney." He emphasized his words by dropping his hand down between them and tracing the line of Brian's zipper with his thumb. The move wasn't in Michael's line of sight, and for that Brian was grateful - especially with his own flesh hardened in response.

Maintaining a blank face despite his body's obvious enjoyment, Brian drew back from the wandering hand. "My cousin know you're into cock?'

With a laugh Brandon shook his head. "He know you are?"

Brian picked up the tent poles and began threading them through the material. "None of his business." He stopped for a moment, looking at Brandon briefly. "Or yours, either." Meaning it as a dismissal of their flirtation, Brian moved his attention back to the job at hand.

Brandon snorted out a laugh as he turned to join Michael in the search for their illusive hammer. "Doesn't mean it won't be in future."

With effort, Brian held back a response as he watched the slightly different version of himself walking away. It wasn't the first time he'd met up with a guy that had the same provocative determination as he knew he himself possessed. Actually the meeting of two such personalities had been quick fire to his libido in the past. The drive to one up each other, in bed or out, was highly attractive. Who knew, maybe that's what Michael saw in Brandon - the 'draw' of him - his predatory nature. Being with Brandon, for Michael, it would be a way of touching the power of Brian's call - without endangering the balance between the two friends. But seeing how much his friend desired Brandon, it was surprisingly bitter with none of the sweet.

~~

Camp pitched and lunch handled courtesy of bagged sandwiches - the guys had settled back in the shade. After several minutes of nature's soundtrack, Michael piped up with a question - directed to Brandon with a shy smile. "So we're here - what does one do once the tent poles are erected?"

Choruses of groans met the implication of that remark. Michael laughed, but it didn't stop him from flushing red in the aftermath as Brian rolled in mock pain and Brandon whipped false tears from his eyes. "Ha ha, you guys. What I mean, is what are we supposed to do now that we're here?"

Quick as the words left Michael's mouth, Brandon sprang forward and pounced on top of him. He pressed Michael into the grass with his full body weight and hovered just over Michael's mouth as he spoke. "You mean aside from paying homage to the sun god by having wild sex with each and all???" The pause that surrounded them lasted but a moment as Michael panted and looked up with wide dark eyes - frozen even as Brandon jerked up to sit astride his hips and looked at Brian. Brandon grinned with wicked intent at them both, before springing up and running off at yell. "The lake's a mile north. Race you there."

Brian couldn't help but watch Michael affectionately. Delayed response - resulting from shock and sexual arousal. Rolling up onto his side beside his friend, Brian teased, "Should I attribute your not having run a minute mile to be the result of leaving your inhaler in the truck or the wood trying to poke its way out of your shorts?"

Michael sighed and closed his eyes. When he tried to turn away, Brian pulled him back into a quick hug. "Hey, take it easy. I'd be sporting one in your place, believe me." He stood up, offering a hand to Michael. "Care for a leisurely and in your case, hopefully relaxing stroll?" He smiled down at Michael until with a grimace, his friend accepted the lift. Brian threw an arm over Michael's shoulders and they followed in Brandon's direction.

~~

One Ked fallen, then another slung - shirt crumpled on the ground - stray socks littering the earth. The strip tease aftermath beckoned Michael and Brian on their way along the worn trail, guiding them both to the water's ease. Ending with the climactic appearance of both shorts and briefs snarled one around the other lying on the pier, signaling the naked state in which they'd find Brandon - once they actually found him. The clothing was there, but no owner in sight. Brian had to laugh. Brandon's brazenness was familiar to Brian's own nature. And the skinny-dipping was to him, an inspired idea.

It was one of Brian's favorite things - being looked at. And he knew as he stopped at the brink of the wooden pier that eyes where on him then. Michael's eyes. Watching widely as Brian grinned and took off his clothes - slowly and in one pile, before turning to face his friend.

"Brian! Put your shorts back on." Michael was turning every shade of blush possible, averting his eyes while stealing nervous peaks despite himself.

Not directly responding, Brian walked around his friend - circling him while grinning until he stopped at Michael's back. He leaned in, letting the teen feel his body heat without actually touching. With a whisper, "Feel the sun, Mikey. Over your face - your arms and legs, touching your skin with heat through your clothes. You want that all over, Mikey. I know you do." Brian hugged him and placed a teasing hand over Michael's eyes. "I promise not to look," voice dropping, "unless you want me too."

One more quick squeeze and Brian took off at a run, jumping from the pier.

"Way to make an entrance, Kinney." It was Brandon, hanging back kicking his legs smoothly through the water. He had been under the pier, waiting them both out.

Brian had to admit the guy was just as hot wet as he was dry.

"Well, you know what they say about the value of making a lasting impression." Brian watched as Brandon ducked under the water and disappeared, only to jerk around when the man popped up at his side a moment later. Brandon pressed against Brian, driving him back until he was trapped against one of the wooden columns.

"There's equal value in staying power. My impression - we could last and last." He pressed a leg teasingly between Brian's own, holding onto the column as he swayed through the water and rubbed his hips into Brian's own.

Staring at Brandon, Brian had to shake his head - feeling his body clench at Brandon's persistence. Almost forgetting his own resolve to let this one pass.

"You seem to be playing both ends against the middle, don't you think? Michael, me...."

Circling his legs around Brian's hips and the pole behind, Brandon let go with his hands - floating as he grinned at Brian. "Michael, you. Michael, you and me?" His question obviously an offer.

Flicking Brandon's legs loose, Brian pushed him free. "I'm not on tap." He kicked off to swim away, turning back as they both heard Michael's shout upon entering the cool water. "And as for Michael, that's up to him." That said, Brian left Brandon to go find his friend. Wondering not a little if Michael had had the courage to actually strip down.

~~

"Hey, Novotny! Come out, come out wherever you are." Off in the distance, Brian saw Michael's head surface for a breath before diving down back under. He tried to keep an eye on his friend's position but lost him in the glare of the sun off the water. Brian had been chasing Michael ever since he'd escaped Brandon minutes before. Every time he got close though, Michael would dodge Brian's grasp. Amazing how a city boy with asthma could be so good in the water - must be the couple weeks each summer he spent with Debbie and Vic in the Poconos.

Brian's attention shifted with a start as hands tickled down his sides. He reached behind, trying to grab the offender when with a pinch on his ass - the touch was removed. Brian laughed as he turned and saw Michael close by. In an affectionate mocking gesture, Brian bowed his head. "Bravo, Mikey." He peeked through his wet and tangled bangs grinning at Michael with mischievous intent. "The fish nibble off any of your exposed appendages yet?"

Michael laughed even as he ducked his head. Brian took that instant to rush him, pulling Michael under the water. They rolled as Brian held Michael in a hug, both feeling the unencumbered glide of skin against skin. The question of 'did he' answered, Brian let them crest the surface.

They took deep breaths; Michael sputtering as he wiped the moisture from his eyes and Brian biting his lip as he felt their legs brushing as they kicked to stay afloat. Taking one last moment too long to pull back, Brian felt it as Michael shifted in uncertainty. "Shhh." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Michael's own. Kissed by the sun and cooled by the water, they held the pose until they heard a loud splash that broke their calm.

Turning to see, Brian felt Michael swim back a bit. Brandon had been practicing his dives all the while Brian had been chasing Michael. When his friend continued to stare at Brandon through out his next dive, Brian sighed. It was time. "You want him." He continued when Michael tried to ignore him. "Then you should go get him. Give him a look at what you've got." Brian frowned as he watched Michael give out a loud self-deprecating laugh. He reached out and took hold of Michael's wrist, looking him in the eyes. "You're fantastic, Mikey. I know it, now go make him know it too."

Brian quickly kissed Michael, then released him and swam away - leaving the rest up to Michael. Floating as the sun touched him intimately, Brian watched as Michael slowly crossed the distance. He climbed the ladder up to the pier's surface and stepped over to Brandon's side. Naked and shy, but with new determination. Brian had never been more proud. Or more conflicted....

~~

Lying relaxed as he bathed in the warmth of the sun, Brian daydreamed on thoughts of nothing - or at least tried to despite the murmured voices and laughs coming from a few feet away. He was resting on his stomach, with his face turned towards the sounds of the two teens sitting just out of his reach. Out of his reach....

Brian grimaced as they got louder, snickers and giggles running ramshackle down his spine.

For the last hour he'd tried to ignore Michael's all seeming successful attempt to attract Brandon's interest. He swam when they worked on diving. And laid out when they started wrestling around like superheroes. Who knew Brandon was a comic head just like Michael?

Finally fed up with the noise and annoyance of playing witness, Brian got up and jerked on his clothes. With a quick, "see you back at camp," he walked into the woods.

~~

Brian made a note that the next time he ever prissed off - a term he'd only ever admit to in his own head - that he'd better pay attention to where the fuck he actually was. Sun was still up, without a give to east or west. The trees all looked the same. And there wasn't any more stray articles of clothing to guide his way. The last half hour seemed to have lasted forever and he was more lost than he'd like to admit. Brian dropped his head back, eyes closed, and snapped in exasperation, "Fuck me!"

"Love to, Kinney."

Shit, Brandon.

Playing for nonchalance, Brian leaned back against a tree - his stance wide with thumbs curled over the top of his faded denim cutoffs. He didn't respond, letting the silence weigh heavily as he watched Brandon walking towards him. Brandon moved smoothly, his gate made more enticing by the self-confident awareness of his own appeal. Brian clenched his jaw. "Where's Michael?"

"Off looking for you, I suspect." Coming to a stop with his body pressed against Brian's own, Brandon raised his hands to rest on the bark on either side of Brian's head. Leaning in he whispered, "Oddest thing. There we were, bonding." He smiled wickedly at Brian's eye roll, "Manner of speaking, Kinney. Your little friend IS quite the kisser though." Brandon moved forward, stopping with his mouth hovering over Brian's lips. "He falls into it, you know. Eager, and so sweet." Pulling a fraction of an inch back, he added. "The way he tastes. And the little gasping sound as he opens for more. It's ... uhmmm."

Words ending in an abrupt assault as Brian captured them with his mouth, kissing Brandon fiercely as he fought not to see the images of that description running on repeat behind his closed eyes.

Blanking out confrontation through pleasure. A way not to answer the outward questions of the man pressing against him. A way not to answer his own, the ones at the back of his head that tickled viciously when he was most in the need not to know. Not to risk what he would not lose.

All awareness centered in a straight line from his lips to his cock, skin sensitized by the trailing line of Brandon dropping to his knees - hot breath and liquid traces covered him as the denim was pulled down his hips to the ground. "Oh fuck, yeah." Taken in, cock over tongue and the suction that blinded him more than the sun. He was lost to, giving in to the bliss. He wanted it not to end, but craved the completion even as sweat slid down his chest and back - causing Brandon's gripping hands to slip down his hips to his ass, then to his thighs as Brian thrust inside. Riding the offered orifice for all the minutes his unrestrained control would allow.

Quick fire on the head of a pin, as precarious and as unstable. Sensation flooded Brian's system as he jerked with a loud gasp, squeezing his eyes closed. He was breathing fast and hard, but his body began to settle back into itself. Brandon released Brian's softening length and blew a hot breath over the sensitive skin. Brian groaned and opened his eyes - freezing instantly as he saw....

Oh shit.

Michael, just a few feet from them - watching for no telling how long. Taking in the lascivious scene in the aftermath. His eyes wide and skin pale, mouth opened in shock. That is until his chocolate eyes - for one small instance - melted into the hazel storm. The second lasting more than a moment was meant too, that is until they were both pulled back to the glaring day by the sound of Brandon's voice.

Not knowing that they'd been seen, Brandon stood up and grabbed Brian's hand. He pulled it to his groin, "I could drink you down for days."

Brian's eyes never wavered, locked in the visual tug of war just over Brandon's shoulder. Watching as Michael's expression changed, seeing the dark shadow of hurt and anger take the place of shock. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. And then with an abrupt turn and loud leaf crumpling - branch cracking rush, Michael ran from the scene.

"Kid knows a thing or two about high drama."

Jerking his eyes back to Brandon, Brian snapped the teen round in a quick circle - holding him to the tree. He clamped a hand over Brian's mouth and took the guy's denim covered hard-on into his other hand. Stroking with a fierce driving rhythm, Brian enjoyed watching the bravado fall as Brandon groaned and struggled to thrust forward.

And then in as quick an instant, Brian pulled back completely ... leaving Brandon cursing as he gasp in surprise. "What game is this?"

"Nothing about Michael is a game, got it? Now pay attention, Jeffries." Brian sarcastically emphasized Brandon's surname as the teen had his own. "This is where things get very real." Count of three, each echoed by Brandon's beating heart as Brian went down on his knees before him.

~~

Brian tracked to the campsite later, Brandon pointing out the way. No Michael. He decided to look back at the pier.

Michael.

Sitting on the edge of the pier, legs kicking absently as he looked out at the water. His head was down, hair a mess like he'd scrubbed his fingers through it a number of times. Michael had changed into jeans and a long t-shirt, due to the breeze that had begun to make itself known. Tonight would be cool, good enough for a fire. But until then, the sun still shown down in a way that Michael with his fair skin was obviously ignoring.

Brian walked the length of the pier till he was standing behind Michael. He pulled out the baseball cap he'd taken from camp, Captain Astro soaring across the front in bright colors. Sighing loudly, he sat down beside his friend. Brian played his fingers over the soft material of the well worn cap, making sure that Michael could see what he had. Several minutes passed between them, still in silence. Until finally Michael spoke.

"That's mine." Tension lacing his tone, Michael reach out a hand for the cap.

Brian smiled and then put it backwards on his own head. "Nine tenths, I'd say." He'd shared the expression before with Michael, his short cut on the clichd 'possession is nine tenths of the law.' Turning to look at his friend, Brian leaned in to nudge a frowning Michael's shoulder with his own. "But I'd be willing to share," the sensual husky tone of his voice a signal that he meant more than just headwear.

Michael pulled back and shook his head, biting his lip before getting up. He stood over Brian, looking at him for a long while - the expression on Michael's face sad. Without a word, he took the hat from Brian's head and placed it on his own. Michael walked silently off the pier.

Brian clenched his jaw as he looked back out over the water. Knowing what awaited Michael back at camp.... And trying to feel good about it.

~~

Sundown found them all back at the campsite. Brandon lit the fire as Brian found the makings for dinner. Michael watched quietly as the fire began to grow. He did smile however when, several minutes later after they'd begun to eat, Brandon came over and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, Mike. Have another." Brandon held out a beer, cold and dripping from the small cooler he'd brought along. They were having hotdogs over the fire. After a few failed attempts, the three of them had managed to actually produce edible results. Brandon's contraband had made its guest appearance, much to their pleasure - bringing new life to their interaction. And especially to Michael's mood.

Well, given the beer and Brandon's constant attention. It was "Mike" this and "Mike" that. To the point where Brian thought he'd have to chuck anyone who tried using it to address Michael in future.

Despite their agreement that Brandon would follow through on his earlier teasing of Michael, Brian was not enjoying playing witness to the build up. Brian thought Brandon was milking the role of gentle seducer just to spite him. Michael, though. Michael was loving every minute.

And rightly so, Brian supposed. His friend deserved the attention: consistently applied and with a guaranteed end in view.

"Full fucking view," Brian murmured as he watched Brandon sling an arm around Michael's waist as the other hand inched up slowly from Michael's knee. Michael's cheeks where blazing in the firelight, his eyes shining as he laughed at Brandon's latest whisper. And from the pleasing touch of Brandon's hand moving from round his waist, under the tee and up the length of his spine.

When Michael had finished his second beer, Brandon tugged at his arms until Michael stood on wobbly legs. They were laughing as Brandon spun Michael about, making him dizzy and about to fall down. Brandon pulled him upright and leaned in as if to kiss him; only to start tickling Michael without mercy a moment later.

Brian watched as they fell to the grass, Michael jerking and giggling at Brandon's tormenting tease. They wrestled around with Michael trying to hold Brandon's arms to his sides in a hug but he was quickly over powered as they came to a stop. Darkness surrounded them but for the warm glow of the fire as it played over their skin. Michael was caught under the weight of the other, lying helpless as Brandon smiled down at him. And then....

And then it was everything that Brandon had described to Brian from before. Brandon leaned in and took Michael's kiss as the other submitted in eager surrender. Brian closed his eyes, willing himself not to care but the sounds of Michael's moans and Brandon's murmurs cut into his attempt. He opened his eyes again. Forced himself to see. To watch as Michael arched up into Brandon's body, winding his arms around the teen's body as they continued to play. Seeing Brandon's hands moving over his friend, holding his head with fingers buried in the black silk of Michael's hair.

Silently, Brian grabbed what was left of the six-pack - two slightly warmed cans hanging from the tattered plastic rings - and stood. Unnoticed by the others, he entered the tent - leaving them to each other and what he knew would be the fulfillment of Michael's desires. Brian sat on his sleeping bag and drank the first can (his third of the night) down, barely registering the bitterness as the liquid entered his body. He finished it and immediately picked up the last.

Darkness so deep that he couldn't see his own hand lifting the beer to his mouth, it held him in its embrace for long minutes until with a start ... the night broke and rained down unexpected drops upon the tent walls. Rain cascading down, slowly at first and then with increasing vigor. There wasn't any thunder, no lightening to been seen. It was just a driving shower that forced a new change to the evening's dynamic.

He heard the cursing and laughs from Michael and Brandon as the rain fell over them. Quickly making a decision, Brian spread out over his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Better Michael should think him asleep. The two teens rushed into the tent, dropping down wet on the soft padding. Brandon pressed Michael back, just inches from where Brian lay.

Michael gasped, "No, Brian's ...."

Brandon laughed. He reached over Michael's head, searching under his own bag. Whistling low as he found his prize, Brandon click on a small pen flashlight. He aimed the beam of light over the length of Brian's body, over his slowly rising and falling chest to his closed eyes. Not a flinch or a move to supposed wakefulness. Just like Brian had promised. Brandon picked up the crushed cans from the corner of their refuge, showing them to Michael. "He's out for the duration. Not a problem." He pulled Michael closer, "Come on, Mike. I want you so bad."

At the sound of more kissing, Brian risked a peek. The penlight had fallen to the opposite side of Michael's head, shining softly over them as they kissed. He watched from under his lashes as they got more heated. Michael gasped as Brandon pulled his shirt over his head, followed quickly by Brandon's own. Chest to chest, one pale and the other tan, they melted back into the connection of their hunger - kissing even as they moaned.

Brian saw Michael tentatively lifting his hands to touch Brandon's back, noting his friend's inexperience at having free reign. But soon, the feel of heated skin pushed Michael's drive passed hesitation and he clutched at Brandon's body as they moved against each other. Brian gripped his right hand in a fist, as he looked to the left at them. Michael ... he was beautiful like this. Wanton and sensual.

Brandon pulled back and undid their shorts, pushing them both free after removing their shoes. He did this quick as Michael gasped at being bared. Brandon reached into his shorts pocket and then turned back to look at Michael. Humming at what he saw, at the view of Michael aroused and aching, Brandon ran his hands up the insides of Michael's legs. He came to lie between Michael's spread thighs. They kissed as Brandon touched Michael, running hands over his body - up his chest, teasing the nipples until Michael groaned and threw his head back. Brandon licked a path down over the hard tips, sucking and nipping at them until Michael clutched his shoulders.

Continuing down, Brandon growled slightly as he first tasted the hardness between Michael's legs. "Bran... Ohhh. Brandon." Michael was lost to the sensation of Brandon's tongue, his mouth taking him in. Brian felt his own gut clenching as he remembered just how talented the teen was. Only the best for Mikey, despite himself. Dammit.

Brian looked over as Michael groaned a warning, saying he was close. "Please, I'm going to.... Please." Michael grabbed the sleeping bag just inches from Brian's side as he fought the sweeping warmth of his racing blood.

Brandon pulled away suddenly, leaving him panting. Watching Michael's frantic eyes, he pulled a condom to his mouth and tore the wrapping free. Giving Michael time to say otherwise, Brandon slicked the sheath over his own dick. He moved back over Michael's body and smiled when the legs surrounding him pulled back to welcome his weight. Brandon kissed Michael softly, and then traced the line of his bruised mouth. "Lick my fingers." He hissed as Michael obeyed, both he and Brian watching as Michael sucked blissfully on the digits in his mouth. "Damn, Mike." Brandon's shaky voice sounded loudly in the tent as he removed them and reached between their bodies.

Michael sucked in a breath as Brandon touched his opening. He bit his swollen lip and thrust down against the finger pressing into his flesh. "Please...."

With a husky chuckle, Brandon pulled Michael's legs over his shoulders. "Relax. Shhh, just relax. I'm here."

Brian grit his teeth and focused on Michael's face. Watching what he could of his friend's reaction in the dimly lit scene, he tensed as if it were happening to him.

Michael grimaced as Brandon slowly thrust, one long drive that didn't end until he was fully inside. "Ahhh, it hurts. Wait, don't... Don't yet." He was panting, sounding half amazed and half scared. Brian fought himself not to pull Brandon off, grateful to hear the other teen easing Michael passed the first hurt.

"Easy, Mike. Easy, you're doing great. It passes. And then it feels so good." He held back, seated inside as Michael took a breath.

Michael nodded, closing his eyes as Brandon moved. He cried out and moaned as the pace began, the sounds arousing to Brian's ears. Michael arched up into Brandon's possession but his hands scrambled frantically at his sides as if he were too out of his head to understand what to do with them.

Brian against his own inclination, instinctively reached out and touched Michael's arm, sliding down to take his friend's hand. Meaning to ground him even as he was driven forward into the fury of newfound intense passion. He didn't move otherwise, held in the moment as Brandon blindly thrust into Michael's body again and again. But he listened as Michael stopped breathing, knowing with sudden clarity who was touching him ... who was holding his hand.

A second's questioning as Michael opened his eyes, but didn't turn his head. He continued to move with Brandon, to groan in the hurtling madness - but even as his body sweated and his lungs screamed - it was Brian's hand he felt. The hand he squeezed with every gasping cry.

Brian responded by rubbing his thumb over Michael's palm. Feeling the moment that Michael jerked when Brandon touched that spot deep inside; feeling it in the grip of Michael's fingers.

Brandon, completely unaware of the friends' shared connection, drove forward into his own aching need - finding his temporary haven in Michael's heat. He pulled Michael bodily over his lap as the brink neared, reaching between them as he stroked over Michael's cock with a fierceness that had Michael shivering.

"I'm... Bra.. Bria... I'm gonna, it's.... Please, oh god. Br..." Michael shook with the waves as his body clamped down, Brandon's climatic cry yelled into the slick skin of Michael's shoulder. The sound almost but not quite drowning out Michael's sudden cry, his body spasming as he came. The name on his lips, "Brian...."

The sound, the knowledge, the voyeuristic bliss of having shared Michael's first time - and hearing his name. Brian sucked in a startled lungful of air as his body unexpectedly crossed over - coming - oh god, coming hard out of nowhere - without having known he was close - without a touch, like a conscious wet dream. He squeezed Michael's hand and closed his eyes as his cock began to soften, messily nestled in the wet denim of the shorts he'd not taken off before.

The tent housed them as the rain continued to pour down, their ragged breaths slowly quieting as the minutes passed. The penlight had fallen under one of the sleeping bags, leaving them all in darkness. Leaving them cut off to everything but hearing and touch. And smell, the air tingled with sex and rain.

Brian lost Michael's hand as Brandon lifted up and pulled slowly from his friend's body. One kiss on Michael's cheek, found blindly, and he shifted off to the side. He murmured sleepily, "sweet." And then with a sigh he curled up and feel asleep.

Brian didn't move to clean himself, to ease off his shorts. Instead he focused on Michael's movements. Ultimately this had all been about giving Michael what he knew he couldn't do himself, to see him through it without risking them both on a what if.

Michael shifted and closed his legs with a sigh. He reached down and held his freed palm over his sensitive cock, gasping a little at the feel. Brian couldn't see his expression but he felt it as Michael turned towards him. He rested on his side, facing Brian ... shyly pressing his knees against Brian's thigh. Brian reached out for Michael's arm, pulling him over until Michael's head was pillowed by Brian's shoulder - Michael's arm around Brian's waist.

As the silence eased them through, broken only by the falling rain, Brian leaned in and kissed Michael's forehead. He sighed to answer Michael's soft sleepy murmur and closed his eyes. With a small smile at how Michael felt intimately drawn to his side, Brian fell asleep with one thought in his mind. 'Lazy, crazy, hazy days of summer....'

Finis


End file.
